


Balloons

by helishdreams



Category: Ashes to Ashes
Genre: Gen, I haven't written poetry in years, Poetry, enjoy?, seriously, step away, this is ... odd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-23
Updated: 2012-08-23
Packaged: 2017-11-12 17:21:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/493770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helishdreams/pseuds/helishdreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Yeah I have no idea either. Originally written for a writersverse challenge, but I couldn't get another 250 words out of it, so it'll just stay here, cause I do actually like it in a weird way. Hope you enjoyed it?</p>
<p>Also, everything in brackets belongs to David Bowie.</p></blockquote>





	Balloons

The balloon bounces,  
Catches wind and bounces on  
Off clouds of smoke and fire  
Off clouds of wind and water –  
Ever out of reach.

A hand grasps yours,  
First a stranger’s then _his_ ,  
The last person you could’ve –

(I’m happy, hope you’re-)

So it may be his hand,  
But if it is his hand  
Your life’s a deck of cards,  
And your mind reshuffles once more.

The balloon bounces again,  
Upwards and upwards and -

Gone.

He’s the general,  
Tall, booming voice  
Leading your armies  
In this war you’re waging.  
But can you win a war fought  
Against yourself?

(Oh, look at the lawman,  
Beating up the wrong guy.)

And, of course, you can’t.

But he takes your hand.  
And you take his  
At once eight and thirty-five  
And yet nothing’s changed.  
You’ll believe  
This once.

And the younger you sits in the corner   
As the older you looks on;  
And Alex almost sounds like Alice and you wonder:  
Little darling, how did you fall so far?

(Hope you’re happy too)

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah I have no idea either. Originally written for a writersverse challenge, but I couldn't get another 250 words out of it, so it'll just stay here, cause I do actually like it in a weird way. Hope you enjoyed it?
> 
> Also, everything in brackets belongs to David Bowie.


End file.
